


Bunny

by baby_worm



Series: worm's drabbles [5]
Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/M, No specified pronouns, PIV Sex, Season 1 Sackler and his disgusting mouth, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_worm/pseuds/baby_worm
Summary: From a tumblr prompt! " ❝could you POSSIBLY get more annoying?❞ sentence starter with good ol’ SACKLER. i want it to be… nasty NASTY boy smut. "
Relationships: Adam Sackler & You, Adam Sackler/Reader
Series: worm's drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021423
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Bunny

Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to answer Sackler’s friday night calls. Your friends’ approval of his was conditional, to say the least. Like, okay, yeah, he was a weirdo. A total freak. But he was kinda sweet, poetically eloquent, and fun to be around.

And now it was monday.

“H _ahh-yeah,_ you like my cock?”

You moaned into the sweat-soiled sheets. “ _Yeah I do_.”

Adam wrapped a palm around the back of your neck. “You love it?” he panted. “Hm? you love it when I fuck you like this? Shit, you’re so cute. Like a little fuckin’— _ah_ — bunny.”

Your brow cocked against the bedsheet and you tried not to scoff.

“Fuck, you like it when I fuck you like a cute little animal?”

A pause. “Uh-huh.”

He grimaced as he edged himself, grounding his hips down against your ass. “ _Ff-fuck_. yeah, you do, you love it. cute little—” a groan hiccuped in his words, “fuckin’ woodland— _huhh_ \- creature. God, we should get you a cute little tail and _hh_ -everything.”

“Jesus,” you tried to wiggle out of his grasp. “Could you **possibly** get any more annoying? Just shut up and fuck me already.”

Sackler growled and pushed off the bed, yanking your hips off a folded, abused pillow to pull you flush against him. He undulated his hips against you with reborn vigor. The head of his dick pummeled the flushed ridges of your g-spot and you keened. Heat poured over you, every inch of your skin tingled in anticipation for release.

The arhythmic spasms of your pussy made him choke on his breath, his gasps, the gravelly groans that tore at his throat. “Shit— that cunt is gonna squeeze it right outta mmme.”

Your hips bucked without compass, just searching for something to push you over the edge. Sackler hooked an arm along your sternum, fastening you to his chest, and worked your throbbing clit.

You squealed, writhing against him. “ _Oh my godjustlikethat - yesyesyesyesyesyes_.”

“Fuck yes, _shit_ , cum for me, little bunny.”

Just like that, the desperate resonance of his voice sent you. The efforts of his hand remained steadfast as your orgasm crashed over you in wave after wave of hot, sticky, unyielding euphoria. Your cunt clamped on his cock in a vice grip and Sackler roared, gripping your body unbelievably tight in sweaty handfuls as he tumbled down after you.

Soft moans filled the room as you rocked slowly together and flopped over the mattress.


End file.
